<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain (Day 9:Storm) by Tinywriterfairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873918">Rain (Day 9:Storm)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriterfairy/pseuds/Tinywriterfairy'>Tinywriterfairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>00fftober prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXID (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriterfairy/pseuds/Tinywriterfairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hani's turn to wake up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>00fftober prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain (Day 9:Storm)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a snippet I wrote for an event back in October and never posted &gt;.&lt; so I'm putting it out now, with the others in this series, to encourage myself to finish writing them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hani ran outside as the sky filled with clouds. The others had changed long before. She had almost given up hope, but this felt exactly like the stories they told her. Hyojin had said it felt like coming home; nothing could have described it better. She raised her hands to the sky. Power rushed through her veins. “Rain.”</p>
<p>Clouds burst; rain fell. She was soaked through, but that didn’t matter. Hani danced through puddles and torrents as her power settled like it had never not been there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>